The Frozen Fires of Truth
by Ice proof comet
Summary: This is a story detailing the adventure of my White 2 play through, though it doesn't follow the exact story line as I changed or added somethings to make it interesting for you to read. The names used are of my family and friends and are used with their permission. Rated M for content (there might be some NSFW later I don't know yet)
1. a Heated Beginning

**Hey guys It's Ice. Well here's the story that I was talking about in Mist in the Clearing. This is a story detailing the adventure of my White 2 play through, though it doesn't follow the exact story line as I changed or added somethings to make it interesting for you to read. Heh ok this is kinda embarrassing but here goes I have this dream that I would be able to meet Epifex, Nuzlock, and Ky-nim. Well at the very least it would be cool if they saw this story but uh yea this is chapter 1 (man I need to get better at this introduction thing...)**

"Matt I'm back!" I hear as the door opens. I turn away from my computer screen and the video of the semi-finals at the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil. I head to the living room just in time to run into mom's Herdier who's also on her way to greet mom. I let her pass and continue at a walk rather than a run even though I'm excited since today's my sixteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday Matt! Sorry I'm late getting home Joy needed some extra help." She said as she set her bag on the table and bent down to per Herdier. Mom works at the pokémon center as nurse Joy's assistant, she used to travel as a pokémon trainer and helped at pokémon centers across the Unova region but then she met my dad and had me.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I reply as I turn back toward my room. I was a bit disappointed because I was hoping that I could start my journey as a pokémon trainer early. I had been thinking about it a lot but I tried to focus on other things to distract myself such as watching videos of tournament battles hoping to learn from them so that I could become a good trainer though I didn't know what kind of Trainer I wanted to be.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Professor Juniper called." Said mom as she started walking to the back door and out into the back yard where some of the other pokémon lived.

I spun on my heels and quickly followed her eager to hear more. "What did she say?" I blurted out when I caught up to her. she was picking up a bucket of feed and started walking over to the Zebstrika that she raised. Her Petilil Hopped off of Zebstrika's head and onto mom's shoulder.

"Oh! Right well she wanted to know if you would help her with her research. So I told her I would ask you." She said hurriedly and dejectedly.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked in a worried tone. The sudden sadness in her expression concerned me, I had never seen that before.

"Huh oh yea… look the truth is… is that I don't want want you to become a trainer. When i was your age I was a trainer, but sixteen years ago team Plasma became big. They took your father and my pokémon. After that I gave up on being a trainer." At this point she started walking back into the house, she hadn't dismissed me so I looked at Herdier and followed her inside.

When I got inside Petilil was staring down the hall, I walked up to her and bent down. She turned to me and I held out my hand she climbed up and onto my shoulder. With Petilil and Herdier by my side I turned and looked down the hall; Mom's door stood ajar, I started down the hall and into her room I had never been in there before as she told me and my sister not to go in there.

I walked in and was taken aback by the sheer number of medals and trophies from the pokémon world tournament, in a case above the bed were eight shining badges, above it there was a frame with a ribbon attached that looked as if a picture had once sat there. Mom's back was toward me, she was facing the badges. "Mom?"

She sighed and turned toward me "We had just beat the Pokémon league, we were champions. That's when a man named N announced that he was the king of Team Plasma and they attacked the Unova region with all the pokémon that they stole. I never saw my pokémon again. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with you. so I came here to Aspertia city to raise you and now sixteen years later we find ourselves faced with a decision…" she turned toward the window and proceeded to stare out it.

I mumbled "I want to be a trainer." I then paused and raised my head high and spoke clearly "I want to be a trainer… no I want to be more that just a trainer, I promise that I will avenge your pokémon and I will hunt down all the Team Plasma bastards responsible."

"Matt I…" at that moment mom's Emolga flew in through the window. Mom turned towards the flying rodent as it landed on her bed. "Is she here?" She asked Emolga.

"Mol Emolga" she replied in a sassy tone as she curled up and promptly fell asleep.

"Wait is who here?" I asked confused as to whom my mother was referring I was still a bit dazed from the interruption from the conversation.

"Professor Juniper's assistant Bianca, she's here to give you and the other new trainers your starter pokemon. " At this she sighed obviously deep in the recollection of her memories of her travels as she often did. She then spoke in a broken tone "Well matt your path lies before you however its what you make of your travels that count" Mom turned to me and looked as if she was going to say more but I noticed tears starting to form in her eyes so I interrupted her.

"I'd better get going then." I turned and left the room I went straight down the hall and into my own room to grab my travel bag and other things for the road. I left as soon as I finished strapping my X-transceiver. I rushed out the door and into the street and I just ran...


	2. a Cold Breeze

**Hey guys Ice here sorry for the delay in updating I'm posting this from school as my home computer is have personal issues. Anyway guess who read this story and left a review! Epifex! If you don't know who he is he does comics for an Emerald Nuzlock run on Deviantart. As always please leave a review (constructive criticism is always welcome) and follow and favorite so you get an alert when I update. Well enjoy the show ^.^**

I ran down the street I turned the corner, My jacket flapping in the wind. I didn't know where I was going. I turned a few more corners and ended up in front of the trainers school, my sister went there and until recently so did I.

I stopped in front for a moment to catch my breath then started up the stairs. I figured that this Bianca girl would come to the trainers school if she was looking for me so since she probably didn't know where I lived.

As I entered I was greeted by an atmosphere of suspense I looked at my X-transceiver and saw that it was 3:42 and close to dismissal time so I started walking to my sisters class. I got to the door just as the bell rang, kids began pouring out into the halls many of them stopping to say hi to me as I had tutored them.

My sister was as usual the last one out of the class. I was alerted to her presence by the rubbing of mom's Skitty's head on my leg. I looked down as she purred then back up as the teacher came to the hall with my sister in tow.

"Happy birthday Matt, are you here to pick up Isabell?" Stated the teacher walking up to me, Isabell stood looking guilty.

"Thanks Ms. Engel," I sigh and gesture towards my sister "what did she do this time?" I ask my former teacher.

"Nothing too serious just a minor prank, she had your mother's Skitty use attract on our guest speakers Mightyena preventing her presentation from being completed." Ms. Engel replied standing aside so that Isabell was in full view, I walked up to her and put my hand on her head. She looked up at me and through her dark brown hair her blue eyes shone like sapphires.

I sigh and Kneel to hug her. "What are you going to do without me?" I hear a sob and Isabell wraps her arms around me. I hold close as she cries, "what's wrong?" I ask moving her back and brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm s-sorry for b-being disrespectful. I d-don't want y-your last memory of m-me to be a b-bad one, I d-don't want you to be m-mad at me f-forever. P-Please forgive m-me!" She then broke down crying again I held her tight as her tears soak my shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo listen I'm not mad at you, plus I'm not going away forever you'll see me around I'm just going on a journey for a while. Besides just because you pulled a prank doesn't mean its the end of the world, Arceus knows that I've played my fair share of pranks while I was in Trainers school right Ms. Engel?"

"Yea you were quite the handful always using your mother's Pokémon to distract the class and waste time. Its a wonder; though I'm glad you did, pass at all. Well Matt good luck on your journey, I know you'll make the right decision on your starter." At this she began to walk away probably to a meeting.

"Alright kiddo." I said to my sister picking her up and letting her sit on my shoulders. "Lets get out of here and don't worry I'm not going to tell mom" I started down the hall and to the stairs I looked up and said to my kid sister "you know I love you right?"


	3. a Slight Spark

**Hey guys Ice here, sorry that I've gone for so long I had a bunch of school stuff that I was trying to finish on top of studying for finals. Despite that I've managed to continue writing (though at a painstakingly slow rate) and I've got a few ideas for the upcoming chapters so get ready. As always the names of the people that are in this story such as Chijioke, Jaires, Griff, Isabel are real people and their names are used with permission. Also don't forget to follow this story so you get to know when I update (If I update (JK)) and favorite this story if you think its good. Oh and I have a few battles planned however I was wondering if you (the readers) want to be inserted. If so just PM me you name or the name you wan't to be known as (don't worry I won't tell) and you're team (Route 19 Pokemon please, or if you want a specific pokemon just ask in the PM) Kthanksbai**

I should probably clarify something. My Sister tries to act smart and don't get me wrong she is but she can also be a little immature at times. She's funny as hell and I love her to death but she can also be a bit embarrassing. I guess I do enjoy playing the role of the protective and informative older brother to my twelve year old sister.

As we neared the bottom of the staircase I heard a familiar voice. It took me a second to recognize it as the voice of my friend Jaires I came around the corner as I exited the bottom of the stairwell and saw him standing there with his sister, no doubt that he was picking her up after helping with the younger kids.

Isabel hopped my shoulder and ran off to Jaires's sister, I chose to take a calmer approach and walked over nodding to his sister when she said hi; mom's skitty started playing with Jaires's magby that he hatched from an egg recently, I turned to Jaires when he started to speak.

"Happy birthday Matt, what's new?' he was a few months younger than me but he was also starting his journey today. He was pulling his purple, red, and navy blue hipster scarf out of his sisters locker and wrapping it around his neck on top of his sky blue hoodie and navy blue jeans. He had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Not much" I replied turning to watch our younger siblings talk about school. They were about the same age with Jaries's sister being a year older that Isabel. They had know each other for years and people who didn't know them thought that they were sisters and why shouldn't they think that the two of the were practically inseparable.

We started to leave walking out a side door and though the park rather than out the front and into the street. When we got outside I shivered as a gust of cold wind swept across the park and slapped me in the face. I sighed and zipped up my new jacket that I got for my birthday. My had left it on the table before she left for work, it was navy blue on the bottom half and sky blue on the top half with two gray stripes along the middle separated by a navy blue stripe. It went well with my grey jeans and blue shirt.

After walking in silence for a while Jaires spoke up. "Did you get my message?"

"What message?" I asked not realizing what he was talking about.

"The one I sent you on your X-transceiver this morning" He replied in a half annoyed tone. Our sisters were playing on the climbing equipment chasing each other in a game of tag.

"Oh right!" I checked my X-transceivers messaging system and sure enough it was there a message from Jaires saying to meet him, Griffin, and Chijioke at the lookout at 4:30 to meet Professor Juniper's assistant, looking at the main screen of my X-transceiver I saw that it was 4:15. I had completely forgotten about his message after what had happened with my mom earlier. "Right well we should get going then" I said turning, I called my sister over and Jaires did the same.

"Hey kiddo I'm going to get my pokémon, do you want to go home?" I asked her as mom's skitty walked between us.

"No, I want to stay with you" she said picking skitty up. the cat pokémon purred and licked her cheek.

"Well alright but you'll have to be on your best behavior".

"Okay" she said with a huff indicating that she already knew.

"which means no interrupting" I said pressing the matter to make sure she understood.

"Okay" she said curtly getting annoyed.

"And no pranks" I said finding things to annoy her with.

"Okay" she said starting to blush and becoming flustered.

"And make sure you keep an eye on skitty" I finished.

"I know, stop treating me like a child you're acting like Mom, I hate when you act like her" she exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

I stopped dead. She was right, I was acting like my mother, I was doing the very things that I hated. I stood there staring at her trying to comprehend it, but I couldn't. "I-I'm sorry" I muttered.

Isabel must have understood what I was thinking because she gave me a quick hug and whispered "I know".

"Hey Matt! You coming or what?" Jaires called from across the park, His sister having already gone home. I had not realized they had left. I looked back to my sister and we took off running.


End file.
